


Пирожки

by R2R



Series: Middle-earth & Arda short stories [17]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: Бильбо вычитал в историческом трактате новый способ разнообразить личную жизнь и предлагает Торину попробовать.





	Пирожки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Hobbit Fest по заявке "Тильбо. Фудфетиш. Бильбо любит на досуге приготовить что-нибудь повкуснее, потом живописно расположить все это по обнаженному гномьему телу и.....)"

\- А мы не можем просто это съесть? - спросил Торин, принюхиваясь к пирожкам.  
\- Нет, - твёрдо сказал Бильбо. - В том-то вся и суть. Сначала я должен их художественно разложить.  
\- А, - сказал Торин, успокоившись. - Валяй.  
Бильбо взял самый аппетитный пирожок и примерился. Пирожки вышли просто объеде... то есть, загляденье. Круглобокие, румяные, пышные. И ещё тёпленькие, самое то для развлечения.  
Он оглядел, так сказать, поле битвы. Сглотнул. Гном ему достался тоже... аппетитный. Пусть не пышный и не круглобокий, а под всеми этими слоями одежды и не сказать чтоб загорелый...Но всё равно очень, очень привлекательный. Все эти мышцы, ох, так бы и облизал. Дорожка волос, так соблазнительно пересекающая плоский живот. Такие трогательные ключицы, прям невыразимая нежность берёт.  
Бильбо мысленно решил, что пирожки надо печь почаще и употреблять по прямому назначению, чтоб, так сказать, стало за что ухватиться. Но пока у него в планах было совсем другое.  
Он уложил пирожок Торину на живот. Торин фыркнул.  
\- Чего? - дёрнулся Бильбо.  
\- Щекотно.  
\- Не горячо?  
\- Не-а. Давай, продолжай.  
На четвёртом пирожке Торин закрыл глаза.  
Бильбо потыкал его пальцем в бок.  
\- Чего? - спросил Торин недовольным тоном.  
\- Ты поспать, что ли, наладился?  
\- Ну да. А что ещё делать? Ты пока всё равно занят.  
\- Это должно быть необычным переживанием, вносящим разнообразие в нашу личную жизнь.  
\- Эльфы, небось, придумали? - сощурился Торин.  
\- Дунэдайн, - вздохнул Бильбо. - Трактат начала Второй эпохи.  
\- Дунаданам твоим заняться нечем было и жратву девать некуда. Наверняка они всё-таки у эльфов эту затею переняли.  
\- Почему тебе везде эльфы мерещатся?  
\- Потому что. Они, поганцы, бессмертные. За тыщи лет точно всё на свете надоест, и придётся придумывать, как бы разнообразить личную жизнь, - Торин утащил пирожок с собственной груди, откусил, пожевал. Мечтательно зажмурился. Невнятно сказал:  
\- То ли дело... Ммф.  
\- Вкусно? - спросил Бильбо на всякий случай.  
\- Спрашиваешь! Они все с вишней?  
\- Нет, вон те с яблоками. А это с клубникой.  
Торин доел пирожок с вишней и цапнул тот, что с клубникой.  
\- Предполагалось, что я их буду есть, - указал Бильбо, тыча в трактат.  
\- Жадность до добра не доводит, - наставительно сказал Торин, облизывая пальцы. - И что это за личная жизнь, если ты облопаешься, а я буду голодный, слюну ронять? Ничего твои дунэдайн не понимают в любви. Еду нужно всегда делить поровну, в этом основа счастливой личной жизни. А не так, что один пирожки трескает, а другой смотрит.  
\- Да, - сказал Бильбо, откладывая свиток. - Ты, пожалуй, сначала поешь, в самом деле. Не обедал сегодня?  
\- Куда там. То посольство, то пожар... Ты тоже угощайся, - Торин по-королевски широким жестом указал на разложенные по себе пирожки.  
Какое-то время они сосредоточенно поглощали выпечку. Потом Бильбо решил всё-таки последовать совету из трактата. Очередной пирожок он не стал забирать у Торина с живота пониже пупка, а облизал вокруг. Потом подтолкнул пирожок носом. Тот сдвинулся в сторону паха. Бильбо зубами ухватил пирожок, и тот предательски лопнул. Живот Торина, и не только живот, украсился вишнёвым сиропом и ягодами.  
\- Дуриновы яйца! - с чувством сказал Торин.  
\- Ой, - сказал Бильбо, от души радуясь, что пирожки успели остыть. Будь начинка малость горячее, личная жизнь на ближайшую пару недель точно бы осложнилась. - Я сейчас, это.  
Счастливая мысль посетила его.  
\- Оближу! - пообещал он.  
Должно быть, Торин представил себе процесс в деталях, потому что член его заинтересованно приподнялся.  
\- Ага, вот так хорошо, - кивнул Бильбо и принялся вылизывать сироп с головки и ствола, изредка отвлекаясь, чтобы собрать губами ягоды.  
Всё-таки дунэдайн кое в чём разбирались. Какое-то время Торин терпел, постанывая и подаваясь навстречу ласкающему и дразнящему языку, потом смахнул с себя остатки пирожков и притянул Бильбо повыше, не обращая внимания на оставшуюся вишню.  
\- Иди-ка сюда. М-м-м.

\- Неплохо получилось, - позже сказал Бильбо сонно. - Повторим как-нибудь?  
\- Крошек полная постель, - сказал Торин, ёрзая. - И варенье повсюду. Липнется. По-моему, ты не всё облизал.  
\- Так ты сам то, что осталось, по мне размазал.  
\- И что, мне теперь тебя облизать?  
\- Не, - сказал Бильбо, зевая во весь рот. - Разве что утром.

Утром оказалось, что варенье больше не липнется, потому что присохло. Повсюду - включая шерсть у Бильбо на ногах и у Торина на заднице.  
Королевская спальня благоухала вишней ещё недели две. С прачечной пришлось объясняться отдельно, потому что оказалось, что вишня не отстирывается. Трактат слипся и тоже благоухал.  
Окаменевшие пирожки ещё какое-то время отыскивались под кроватью и в дальних углах комнаты.

\- А вот ещё можно сливками намазаться, - Бильбо с надеждой посмотрел на Торина. - Или клубникой. Свежей.  
\- Ещё скажи, черникой. Будет у народа Дурина король в синюю полосочку.  
\- А ещё там предлагают лёд использовать.  
\- На какое это место? - заинтересовался Торин, отбирая у Бильбо трактат. - Ты уверен, что тебе эту писульку не Кили подсунул? Лёд, придумают тоже.  
\- Нет, это тоже дунэдайн.  
\- Делать им было нечего, - Торин с подозрением осмотрел комнату. - Ты льда, что ли, притащил?  
\- Пока только сливки.  
\- На твоё счастье... Давай сюда. А ложка где?  
\- Их пальцами полагается намазывать.  
\- Дикари, - сказал Торин. - Вторая эпоха, а всё пальцами в еду норовят. А к сливкам клубника свежая, говоришь?


End file.
